A Not So Typical Summer Vacation Atobe Style
by autumn's fairy thyme14
Summary: Atobe's summer consists mainly of white sand beaches, sun-bathing, bar hopping, yachts, spas, hotels and other luxuries of life... So what could exactly happen to Ore-sama to be spending HIS precious and beautiful summer without these? *rewriting*
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Thyme Notes:** Seriously edited version of Chapter One... Finally decided to work on this story once again for Atobe and Shiori's future.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT or Atobe Keigo-sama... T^T I only own my plot and OC.

* * *

><p><strong>A Not so Typical Vacation Atobe-style<strong>

_The Meeting_

* * *

><p>It was a nice sunny afternoon on the coast of Japan, Atobe Keigo is now preparing to aboard his yacht to catch the waves in Maldives. It would be the first time Atobe will be leaving without Kabaji... Kabaji was now happily spending his summer, with his heavily pregnant sister. It was her wish to spend time with her brother and Atobe could only oblige.<p>

Atobe grabbed his sunglasses and reclined in his seat, soaking up in the healthy early morning sun. When the sun rose higher, he snapped his fingers and his maids set up his umbrella and arranged his favourite French style breakfast. Scones, croissants, apricot jelly and Darjeeling tea, it was perfect. Nothing can destroy this mood. Dismissing his butler and maid, he soaked up in the sun and tried to clear his thoughts - away from the city, away from his constricting office and away from his stressful life.

Atobe feeling relaxed beyond compare fell asleep and did not eat his lunch. His servants didn't want to disturb him because they too know his late night meetings from overseas and the no sleep weekly marathon he does when a major merging happens with the company.

The afternoon sun was slowly dissipating into the deep blue sea when a fleet of dark clouds gathered and started to upset the calm sea. Turbulent waves started to slap the yacht's sides and the young master was awakened by a strong jerk. He stood up too quickly for him to gain his balance. He was accidentally thrown overboard and was swallowed by the rampaging waves. When his butler came up the deck to check on him, frantically searching for him while holding up a black umbrella, noticing no one was there, the butler assumed his master was sleeping in his quarters. He withdrew himself from the harsh rain and went to the perfectly warm kitchen to prepare Keigo's dinner.

* * *

><p>Atobe Keigo was now fighting off the strong waves that were trying to drown him, while he shout at the top of his lungs to get the attention of his butler, but it was no use. The waves were too strong. "I can't believe this, a vacation! Yeah right!" Atobe bellowed before he finally gave up fighting huge waves that swallowed him perfectly healthy body entirely.<p>

Right now, he couldn't shout or scream, his fright too enormous to ignore. Pain started to give warning bells in his body. Trying to inhale air, Atobe gulped water in his lungs his coughing beginning. He was starting to hold his breath trying to save his oxygen but then he started sinking. Then a dull throb was starting in his chest, he drew his final breath and his oxygen was finally depleted. Everything became black and his body heavy.

* * *

><p>"Sui, please check on Young master Keigo. Ask him if he wants to eat his dinner here or in his suite." The maid bowed and quickly went to find Atobe's quarters. She knocked on the door twice and reported, "Young master Keigo, where would you like to have your dinner? In the dining room or in your suite?" She waited for 15 minutes and repeated herself. There was no response, getting anxious she slowly opened the door and peeked in to check on her master. The bed was untouched and there was no one in the bathroom. Her master never arranged his bed ever since so it was not possible for him to have been sleeping. In panic, she rushed to the butler in frenzy and they started to look for him in every nook and cranny of the yacht.<p>

* * *

><p>In a nearby island, a girl by the name of Shiori was walking by the shore, enjoying her afternoon walk and the image of the setting red orange sun but then she saw a figure of a man beached on the shoreline. She rushed towards it... and it was really a man! She turned the man over and checked for vital signs. The pulse, was definitely weak... His breathing was feeble and barely noticeable. His lips were pale and it was turning bluer and bluer by the second.<p>

"Are you okay?" Shiori asked the injured party, choosing between calling someone for help or do CPR herself. Finally deciding to save the injured person, she careful hoisted him up to the dry sand. She kneeled before him and opened his mouth checking if there was any debris in his mouth before starting CPR. Pinching his nose, she breathed into him and pumped his chest in time with her own heart. Repeating it for another five times... the said man finally gained consciousness and heave up all the water he swallowed.

Shiori watched him in wonder as he was throwing up lots and lots of water. His skin was regaining its original pallor but the man passed out again after all he did gag up a lot of water.

Shiori crawled towards him and asked, "Are you thirsty?" Atobe looked at the person talking to him. He was still disoriented and winded, waiting for himself to recall his bearings before speaking. Once again the person asked him, "Are you thirsty?"

The pains in his lungs were still raw but his irritation and anger got the better of him."Thirsty? Didn't you see Ore-sama just heaved out at least a gallon of water?" Atobe muttered in annoyance, coughing. His voice hoarse and there was a very salty taste in his mouth. His vision still blurry and his body felt very tired. He just wanted to go back to sleep and let the pain dissipate into thin air.

"What an ungrateful guy!" Shiori thought but she was really concerned for his safety. She moved closer to him, trying to block the chilling gusts of the breeze. The sun was setting meaning it was definitely going to get colder. "Are you cold?" She asked once again, her voice unexpectedly soothing.

Atobe squinted, trying to see who his saviour was. There he saw a beautiful woman wearing a thin white sundress with a straw hat. Her long straight shiny ebony hair was whipping around her body and her eyes were the softest maroon with silver flecks. Atobe could only stare at the angel who saved his life.

Shiori tilted her head to the side and touched his face. "Is your vision okay? Or is it blurred? Do you want to rest in my house? It's very nearby. Come." Shiori offered her hand as she stood up.

Atobe furrowed his brows and stared at her hand. He was not going to become a helpless person. Atobe's are not people who needed pity, they needed adoration. "Ore-sama can walk without your help." Atobe sat up stretching his wobbly and seemingly frail legs. It was like he had just ran in a marathon and ended up using all his energy. His leg muscles were definitely not cooperating with him, but his ego... well... he still has it.

Shiori rolled her eyes. "Guys and their stupid pride" She thought. "Okay, if that's what you want. Just follow me but really you can lean on me." She offered and smiled towards him. Atobe trudged along her back watching the wind blow on her dress and hair. His clothes were disgracefully soggy and wet along with the particles of sand clinging to every part of his body. It was like even his mouth has it. The cold breeze of the sea made Atobe feel cold, weak, and terribly sick. He felt he was going to be pulled into a deep dark sleep once again but he was pulled back when the woman he was following spoke up in her warm voice.

"We're here. Come in." She once again smiled and opened the door. It was unexpectedly a small beach house just enough for two people. "Do you want to sleep or take a bath or eat?" Shiori asked being accommodating to her guest.

"Sleep. I want to sleep." Atobe's final burst of energy was zapped and he fell down on the wooden floor. He was soaking the floor with his damp clothes. Quickly, Shiori ran to her bedroom and pulled her blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Atobe.

"Okay but before you go to sleep, please take off your wet clothes." Shiori helped him in shedding of his thin white polo shirt as he clutched the blanket to his body tightly as he took off his board shorts. Helping him towards the bedroom she opened the door for him and escorted him to the bed. As soon as his head touched the bed, it was like he died peacefully after a long journey through the rough sea, he was sleeping like a log. She blushed like a tomato before leaving the room, obviously the person sleeping on her bed was chiselled to perfection and it can't escape her notice especially when he was only draped with a thin white blanket.

Shiori left her extremely tired guest to clean up her living room where in his wet clothes where still lying around. "I wonder if I should call a hospital." The black haired woman pondered as she gathered his sandy clothes and proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The sun finally settled and the moon shone brightly as Shiho typed away in her laptop, finishing another article for the magazine. Stretching her arms upwards to relieve some back pain forming on the small of her back, she removed her eyeglasses and decided to check up on her guest.<p>

It was dark inside the room. A soft sound from a nearby chime awoke Atobe. Lying on his back he looked around him, it was dark but the moonlight helped him see a bit clearly. There was a simple vanity table, a small wardrobe closet, a bedside table and a very simple balcony adjacent to the room. The sliding glass doors were open and the white curtains were swaying to the wind. Outside was a quaint beige couch with a side table that has three books on top and a deep red blanket draped on it. Sitting up he left rejuvenated but his stomach alerted him that he needed sustenance. Just then the door open and a sliver of light entered the room. Peeking through the crack between the door and its frame was the woman who saved his life. Opening the door widely now, she entered the room and sat beside Atobe who was swathed with the blanket but his upper torso showing.

"Do you feel better now?" Shiori asked as she touched Atobe's forehead, checking if he caught a fever but was enlightened when she felt his temperature was normal.

He nodded his head and brought the blanket to cover up from the prying ash-mauve eyes of the woman beside him. His stomach grumbled angrily at him. He felt her hand pat his shoulder and asked him to join her for dinner.

Dinner was silent. Shiori kept on glancing back and forth at her plate and Atobe. Curious at the person sitting in front of her, taking a gulp of water, she then asked the handsome man politely, "Would you like us to go to the hospital? Just to check up on your vitals and to see if you are not sick?"

Atobe looked at her and thought about the consequences of going to a hospital. People will once again crowd him and ask a lot of questions. Right now, the woman was asking him a lot already. He was not yet ready to face the outside world once again.

"Thank you for the concern but I would very much like to stay here than be crowded at a hospital." Thanking her for the meal, he sat up and returned to the room. His brain was definitely still jumbled and the comforting atmosphere and gestures of the woman was very much welcome to his weakened state.

"I am still sick and weary so I guess it wouldn't be bad to impose on her. She did after all decide to take responsibility of me when she saved Ore-sama's life, did she not?" Atobe thought as sleep once again took over him.

* * *

><p>In the dining-living room, Shiori was murmuring to herself as she cleaned up the plates. "Really, that guy is so rude. He hasn't thanked me for saving his life. But really, he didn't ask me to save him, did he? But still, I saved him he should be at least grateful. But what if he was really trying to drown himself and I saved him?" Shiori stopped rambling then and shook her head. "I feel I'm forgetting something important. Anyway that can't possibly be true... he is practically a NARCI so he can't kill himself. But maybe he's mind is still somewhere out there he was on the brink of dead... I'll take that as consideration for now..." With that she continued washing the plates and hummed a tune.<p>

Yawning widely, Shiori quietly entered her bedroom. Rubbing her eyes, she remembered someone was sleeping at her bed. Sighing to herself, she went out to her balcony and decided to stay there for the night. Closing the glass door, slowly she saw her guest's eyes open and stare at her. He then joined her in the balcony, still wearing the blanket as if it was the most comfortable thing he has ever worn, if it keeps up, it might even sell as the next big thing after jeans.

"Aren't you cold with only that blanket on?" Shiori asked, her mothering hen instincts going on overdrive.

"It's quite comfortable and warm actually." Atobe replied not dwelling on the subject of his nakedness.

"If you say so..." She then looked at the full moon and reclined on her couch, pulling her deep red blanket to drape over her shoulder. The nights tend to get chilly near the beach. The breeze was a constant thing, as well as the chiming of the chimes. The stars were slowly littering the dark night sky as seconds and minutes passed by the two strangers sitting next to each other.

"So... I can ask you a question?" Shiori asked shyly fumbling with her thumbs with her hands clasped together. Her eyes shining bright because of the moonlight as she looked at Atobe.

"Go ahead. Quench your curiosity." Atobe replied smoothly as he grabbed a pillow from his back that was blocking his bad from reclining on the soft couch.

"Okay. Why were you on the beach?" She asked, facing him.

"Hmm, what can I say..." Atobe tapped his forefinger on his chin and looked up. He seemed to look for answers from the ceiling while the dark haired woman looked intently on his tapping finger, then to his lips. "I was on my way to my only relaxing summer vacation but I unfortunately was thrown overboard because of a passing storm." Shiori focused on his lips as he spoke coolly of his tragedy as if it did not bother him.

"Definitely lost his bearings at the sea, if not he should be angrily throwing tantrums at his fellowmen if it was the only vacation he could get." Shiori concluded, a big check appeared in her imaginary list. _If only Shiori knew..._

The longer she stared at Atobe, her memories started creating images of a younger him in her mind. The eye-catching mole, his beautiful face, his aristocratic upbringing and even his presence, it was like, Shiori knew who he was but can't seem to remember.

"You look kinda familiar but I just can't put my finger on it." Shiori replied as she continued looking at him, investigating him.

"So why are you helping me like this? Are you expecting something back from Ore-sama?" Atobe inquisitively asked staring at his supposed heroine.

"I just happen to stumble upon a dying person on the shore of the beach. As expected any person in that situation, I helped him. And yes, maybe I expect something from you." She said pulling her legs up and placing them on the couch, her toes nearly touching Atobe's blanket.

"Tell Ore-sama and it shall be granted." Atobe said clearly waiting for a price, a wish or maybe even _him_.

"A _thank you..._" She smiled and placed her chin atop her knees as she hugged it close to her chest.

"Thank you? That is all? You do not want money and fame or even Ore-sama?" Atobe asked in astonishment his eyes staring straight at her and their faces inches apart.

"Yes, only a simple thank you is enough for me." Shiori replied quite taken aback with Atobe's suggestion of him being her expectation.

Atobe sighed and leaned away from her, clutching the blanket closer to him. "Your name?" He asked suddenly.

"Shiori, Tsukimori Shiori."

Standing up, from the couch Atobe turned his back at her and said, "Thank you Tsukimori Shiori. I, Atobe Keigo, owes you his life but as you said, a thank you is all you needed. Good night then." He then opened the glass door connecting to the bedroom and entered swiftly. Leaving Shiori dumbstruck with a dilemma...

"Atobe Keigo? Just how many men are named Atobe Keigo?" Her mind screamed at her. All her suppressed memories came rushing in and then it clicked. "That was why he looked so familiar. _Atobe Keigo_."

_-to be continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>Thyme's notes<strong>: I've rewritten this chapter for the second time and I hope this is better. I just realized Atobe was still soaking wet and he decided to sleep... Talk about forgetting so I hope I can clear things up and finally continue and finish this story... So if you read the previous unedited chapter, do you think this is better or not? I'll continue updating and editing the next chapters! :3


	2. Chapter 2 : The Catchup

Thyme Notes: Edited Version of Chapter 2... Hai... Dozo! Enjoy! R&R

Disclaimer: I, Thyme, do not own POT nor Atobe Keigo-sama... I only own the plot and Shiori.

**A Not so Typical Vacation Atobe-style**

The Catchup

The next day, Atobe woke up earlier than Shiori. He stretched out and rubbed his eyes. "This is definitely not Ore-sama's room." Atobe thought. His butler was not there to greet him good morning nor his maids there to open his windows for sunlight. He stood up and saw himself wearing only his birthday suit. Draping his blanket over his naked torso, he went out of the bedroom and into the living room. There he saw a woman, sleeping soundly on the couch her hair touching the carpet already with its length. "I can't believe I let her sleep in a couch, and I slept in her bed. She must have transferred here last night." Atobe said to himself sighing in disappointment for his actions.

Atobe approached Shiori and carried her like a bride. He tucked her in the bed and took a towel from her drawers to take a shower, he was definitely sick of smelling like the sea for a day and there was still sand present in his hair. Walking back to the living room, he saw his clothes hanging outside through the window. They were already dry. He was really grateful for the comfortable blanket but he must wear proper clothes, it was a pity, the blanket was really really comfortable, Atobe thought as he entered the shower and placed the blanket in the dirty clothes bin.

*A*

Shiori felt a warm pair of arms carry her body. The bed felt heavenly, it was still warm from Atobe's body heat. She snuggled deeper into her red blanket. Its warmth was so nice in the early morning breeze of the sea. She cracked her eye open and noticed she was back in her room and she heard the shower running. She got up quickly and looked at her reflection. "Good. I slept at least 8 hours." Shiori smiled at her reflection and brushed the tangles away from her hair and tied it up in a pony tail. She headed for the kitchen and started to make breakfast for them both. "I wonder if... Keigo is better now." Shiori asked herself as she made scrambled eggs and fried rice. She also fried bacon strips and made freshly squeezed orange juice. She arranged the table as she waited for the bread to be toasted.

Everything was set when Atobe finished taking a bath. Shiori was once again facing the sink with her back to Atobe.

"She's wearing an apron." Atobe thought while staring at her.

"Ah, Keigo come... I made breakfast." Shiori said with a big smile plastered on her face.

Atobe looked at her accusingly. "When did we get so close? Calling me by my first name all of a sudden..." he thought.

"What now? Do I have something on my face, Keigo?" Shiori asked as she touched her face. Again Atobe glared daggers at her. "Do you have amnesia now? You don't remember me, Keigo?" Shiori asked light-heartedly.

"I don't have amnesia." Atobe said harshly with a glint of annoyance his voice.

"So you remember me now." Shiori looked at her hands and looked at Atobe.

There was a very heavy atmosphere on the breakfast table. Atobe continued to look at Shiori with doubt. "Do you have something to say to me?" Atobe asked feeling a small piercing in his heart.

"Nope. Let's eat. Breakfast will get cold... So what would you like, toast or rice?" Shiori tried to shake off the recap of her memories about him and the special treatment she got this morning.

Atobe noticed her awkwardness towards him maybe he was becoming too harsh on the person who accommodated him without any hesitation even if they had shared a not very pleasing past. "I will have the toast." Atobe answered. Shiori stood up and got the toast from the toaster and gave it to Atobe.

They ate in silence and when she noticed Atobe finished his fill she spoke, "I think we should file a missing person report for you. Your family must be worried about you, missing. They might think you're dead." Shiori said softly.

"Sure." Atobe said and dismissed himself from the table. "Am I missing? What's up with her?" Atobe thought as he made his way back to the balcony.

Shiori looked down at her plate and felt wet trails on her face, "I wonder if you've forgotten about me..."

*A*

On the other side, Atobe's butler has contacted Atobe's main house about his being thrown off the yacht. Search parties were now being mobilised by the family. Searching nearby islands and sweeping the sea for his body. They have also posted up posters of Atobe in the internet and in every place the Atobe group of companies has reach. He has been missing for two days since the incident... But they were not losing hope, his body was not yet found so there is still a chance he survived.

*A*

After an hour, Shiori has finished her chores and cleaned up herself. "Atobe we can now go to the city if you like." Shiori stated looking at the wind chimes.

"Okay." Atobe said as he followed her. She was wearing a simple tucked in white blouse and deep red skirt that reached above her knees. She also wore white sandals and a straw hat. She locked the door to her quaint but cosy home and placed the key in her purse. They walked silently to the bus stop and waited there for a while.

"The next bus should be here in thirty minutes." Shiori said as she looked at her watch. Trying to clear up the heavy atmosphere she created unconsciously a while ago at breakfast. Suddenly a strong gust of wind passed by them and Shiori's hat was blown away.

"My hat!" Shiori exclaimed as she ran after her straw hat. Atobe followed her with his gaze and saw she was getting tired from chasing her hat that was being blown by the wind when she was near it.

"She definitely grew into a kind-hearted woman..." Atobe thought as reminisced some of the memories he was not recalling. Finally, when she was about to reach her hat, the wind blew on the other direction. The hat flew right into Atobe's grasp. Shiori smiled and ran back to Atobe her gaze fixed on her hat. Atobe stared at her running figure and felt his heart speed up. Shiori was now blushing from her running around. Atobe felt his cheeks warm and so he shoved the hat back on her head. "She didn't change at all, she still unconsciously treat me well." He thought.

"Ouch!" Shiori complained as Atobe harshly placed her hat back on.

"Hold on it. The wind might blow it again." Atobe said his cheeks reddening.

"Thank you." Shiori whispered as she looked at her feet.

As they waited for the bus, it was now Atobe's turn to recall his past memories about an ebony haired woman who was furiously looking at her wrist watch now and then.

-end-

**Thyme notes:** Edited Chapter 2... A shorter chapter than the first... Trying to clear up the story so it might have lost a few points...


	3. Chapter 3: Honeymoon

**Thyme Notes:** The edited version of Chapter 3! Enjoy reading! I would like to thank those who story alerted this story. I hope you keep on reading and do Review! Would really love to hear your feedback on the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis nor Atobe... I only own Shiori and the plot...

* * *

><p><strong>A Not so Typical Vacation Atobe-style<strong>

Honeymoon

The bus finally arrived and Shiori dashed up to the nearest seat where the window side was open. "Sit here..." Shiori awkwardly offered as she patted the seat beside her. Atobe felt obliged to sit beside her but he felt he should not be easily swayed.

"I will sit there, near the window too. I need to think..."

"I'll join you there then." Shiori abruptly interjected.

"I need to think alone." Atobe continued and declined politely. He tried to clear his mind and gather his lost bearings.

"Okay." Shiori whispered and stayed put in her seat.

The ride lasted for almost an hour and a half. Shiori was dozing off and her head was hitting the window. Atobe stared at her. He finally remembered everything and who she was... "Why is she being so kind and good to me after all what happened to us she might be plotting against me. I will never know if she is just looking for revenge." Atobe told himself not to trust her but seeing her vulnerable sleeping form and her innocent face, he can't help but get angry at himself for judging her.

*A*

"We have arrived at the city. Please check your belongings before you leave the bus to avoid forgotten things and delays." The driver announced. Shiori was still sleeping soundly so Atobe begrudgingly approached her and tapped her shoulder.

"We're here, wake up." Atobe called stiffly.

"Ah! Shiori-chan... She always falls asleep in that same, exact spot." The driver smiled at Atobe. "You're new here, a fresh face, indeed! You must be Shiori-chan's boyfriend!" he added with a laugh.

"Luckily, I am not." Atobe said in rush.

Shiori yawned aloud as she stretched her arms out. She gazed outside the window and saw the city. "We're here." Shiori cheered.

"Shiori-chan! You're finally awake! I thought I had to honk the bus hard." The old man said.

"Mou, Oji-san!" Shiori blushed. It was only then she noticed Atobe standing beside her.

"Let's go! I'm sorry I fell asleep, I always fall asleep in cars!" Shiori said as she rubbed her cheeks.

"I know." Atobe replied as he followed Shiori.

"Oji-san! Thanks for the ride! I slept wonderfully." Shiori said as she skipped down the bus.

"Such a happy child, that girl, I guess having company around her cheers her up more... You would really enjoy spending the day with her." The old driver said to Atobe.

Atobe looked at Shiori who was patiently waiting for him beside the bus stop sign. "Let's go."

Atobe descended the bus and looked up at the sky. Such a normal vacation, no private planes, limousines, mansions, private resorts, yachts, designer clothes, maids, butlers, drivers and no money spending. Atobe sighed in defeat and started walking together with Shiori.

He had ridden in a public bus, heck when he was younger he goes to school in his private car. He was sent and fetched with it, everywhere he goes he never had to wait or run after a bus in his life. "This vacation will be most enriching..." Atobe sighed and looked up to the shining sun.

*A*

"Atobe, do you like sweets?" Shiori asked as she tilted her hat to look up to Atobe. He was a feet taller than Shiori, making her have to look up to him when speaking to him.

"Sure, I like sweets." Atobe said as he covered his mouth with his hand. Shiori looked at him for a whole minute. A smile grazed her face and turned back from him.

"Okay, then so let's have ice cream first!" Shiori said as she pulled Atobe's arm and hooked hers. She gazed up to him again with a big smile.

"Don't be so clingy to me." Atobe demanded while sporting a dark blush, he definitely remembered her now and how she never seemed to have a shy bone when she spends time with him. As if his charisma did not give out a personal bubble where she could worship him...

"Ahh... and here I though you're not going to be 'Ore-sama' today." Shiori said as she mimicked Atobe's voice. "Anyway, come along Keigo-kun... We'll try to be as normal as we can today, just like old times..." Shiori stated as she started walking dragging Atobe along.

"I thought you hated my guts..." Atobe sarcastically said as he tried to pull his arm from her clutches.

Shiori stopped walking and glared at Atobe. "Past is past, we're in a different place and in a different situation, so stop being a stick in the mud and at least help me make a good memory about you!" Shiori huffed and puffed her cheeks glaring daggers at Atobe while whispering words that sounded like hate, egoistic narci and arrogant.

"Fine..." Atobe whispered in defeat as he looked into Shiori's warm eyes.

"Okay! That's better. So ice cream it is!" Shiori laughed and pulled Atobe along.

Sitting under a big umbrella they both enjoyed the rich ice cream. Shiori was eating bubblegum while Atobe ate the classic vanilla ice cream in a waffle cone. "Is it good?" Shiori asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, it is unexpectedly good." Atobe replied.

"I guess eating ice cream is best during summer! You were becoming flustered by the sun a while ago, so I thought the ice cream will cool you down." Shiori said with a smile. Atobe became flustered again and thought, "It's good she doesn't think I was blushing because of her. Wasn't anyway, blushing that is... at her..." He remembered how she would always feel protective of him and how perceptive she was of his actions.

*A*

When they finished eating their heat relieving ice cream, Shiori commented about Atobe's simple clothes. "Let's look for clothes for you, I feel terribly bad when I look at you right now. Those clothes don't do you justice." Shiori stated then started dragging Atobe from one store to the other. She picked and bought clothes for Atobe. He was now wearing a white polo, again, with a deep neckline that has black x-stitches criss-crossing to keep the polo together at the same time showing Atobe's perfect torso peeking out of the black strings. He wore khaki shorts and simple brown sandals. Wearing white was very comfortable during summer, it was cool and light.

"Much better!" Shiori approved as she circled Atobe. He then glared at her. "What? You really look good in that. Anyway let's go! We have lots to do before we go home." Shiori stated as she dragged Atobe once again. They were now sitting in a simple cafe that had an inside garden.

*A*

"What do you think? I always go here in the weekends to have lunch." Shiori asked as she let her eyes wander from one flowering plant to another.

Atobe looked around him and found the place very elegant. "It seems you are living alone. Where are your parents?" Atobe inquired as they waited for the food they ordered.

"My parents disowned me because of you, remember? And now divorced and also remarried. I didn't want to bother their new families so I went away and decided to live alone. I always wanted to have my own house beside the beach, so I worked hard and built one. Until a while ago I lived here in the city but I like the ambience of the beach better, don't you think?" Shiori told in all honesty to Atobe with a small smile, trying to keep bitterness away from her voice.

Atobe suddenly felt the guilt and loneliness touch the air around them. "I see... Are you lonely living alone then?" He asked again.

"I actually have a golden-colored Labrador before but she died a few months ago... It's been lonely since she died but I try my best to keep it out of my head... by working hard as always." She answered.

"What is your work anyway? It seems you have lots of money, treating me all of this." Atobe interrogated her.

"Are you a detective now?" Shiori laughed her eyes twinkling. "I work as an editor. I edit magazines, books and journals. I am a part-time horticulturist and photographer too. I really don't have anything to spend money on, truth be told." Shiori added.

"So you're working hard for nothing? There must be something, maybe you haven't found out what it is." Atobe stated.

"I know... I try to keep myself busy with work seeing that I have nothing better to do anyways. It is quite boring to live alone." Shiori dabbled. "How about you, what do you do now?" It was now Shiori's turn to ask Atobe questions.

"I'm the head CEO of the Atobe group of companies now." Atobe replied in a smooth voice as he examined the little flowers on the vase.

"Big shot." She bitterly said, pointing a finger at Atobe then added enthusiastically, "You really succeeded your father, didn't you?"

"I am great and all." Atobe affirmed. Shiori laughed and asked,

"So how are you adjusting in my quaint home? Not too suffocated are you?"

"No, it is very accommodating and warm. I feel safe in your home though when all the memories came back I really don't know..." Atobe confessed.

"I'm happy that you feel that way and a pity too. It is better that we start becoming friends or even at least acquaintances again, and let bygones be bygones. I don't want to bear grudges anyway." Shiori said feeling warm and fuzzy inside. "How about your work? Is it faring well?" She asked, curious about his life as well.

"The company is faring very well, but my health and social life is slowly deteriorating." Atobe contemplated, looking out at the people passing by the restaurant window.

"Atobe, are you actually saying that you regret taking over the company because you can't play tennis anymore moreover find a lover?" Shiori asked, straight to the point.

Atobe chuckled sensuously and stared piercingly at Shiori. "Did it sound like that to you?"

"What should it sound to me?" Shiori asked, quite confused.

"It should sound that I am a hard-working and selfless person now." Atobe muttered, giving her a intense glare.

Shiori grinned like an idiot, showing her pearly white teeth and patted Atobe's hand that was on top of the table. "I'm sorry. Congratulations are in order then." Laughter then followed through.

*A*

"Lunch was very filling. The food was impeccable." Atobe commented as he let his eyes stray at the quaint shops and stores that scattered along the cobbled streets.

"It was, wasn't it?" Shiori seconded, as they were walking side by side. Shiori's arm hooked around Atobe's. They continued to walk around the city as Atobe was dragged by a hyperactive woman.

"I always wanted to try karaoke but I didn't have someone to go to with. So... Keigo the stage is yours..." Shiori spoke in the microphone clapping her hands while Atobe tried to hide his face in his bangs.

"Really, Shiori you are so spontaneous. Are you sure you are not a child anymore?" Atobe sighed and took the microphone from her.

As he started singing Shiori was dumbfounded by Atobe's deep and smooth voice. She felt her heart speed up as Atobe sang. She pinched her cheeks and clapped in amazement. Atobe was clearly enjoying his so called vacation. Shiori was clapping vigorously at his performance, her eyes were dilated and her cheeks were burning. Atobe blushed at the scene in front of him and sat back down.

"Keigo you didn't finish you're song! It was getting to the best part and you could have beaten the high score." Shiori complained as she pouted at Atobe.

"I was becoming thirsty..." Atobe lamely excused. "She is really getting under my skin, again..." Atobe thought as he looked at the woman who was now looking for songs. She started singing a happy and lively song as she danced and pranced in front of the screen. She was laughing while singing, she was acting like an idiot. Atobe couldn't help but let out a small laugh that made Shiori stop singing.

Shiori looked back to Atobe and saw him clutching his sides trying to suppress a laugh. "Keigo I thought you didn't own a funny bone." Shiori said in distaste as she felt ashamed on how she was acting in front of Atobe. She had wanted him to see that she too matured through the years but it seems she was too happy to see him again. So before she humiliated herself to the point of no return, she sat down before finishing her song.

"Shiori, why don't you continue? I was enjoying your dancing and singing." Atobe said trying to act normal but small chuckles emanated from his lips.

"You are so rude, Keigo!" Shiori crossed her arms and looked at him.

He was a very handsome guy and anyone would fall for him, but someone would fall harder for him if he would show his beautiful laugh and smile. She looked at him with her ash mauve eyes and her heart began to twitch and flutter. "I might be falling into his traps again. I can't, for the second time..."

"Come on... I don't plan on humiliating myself further in your presence." Shiori stated as she gathered her things and tried to pull Atobe up. They were once again in the streets Atobe's body was still shaking and it was irritating Shiori.

"Stop laughing already!" Shiori said feeling her cheeks and ears warm up. Atobe looked at her and stopped his chuckling.

"There, happy now?" He asked.

"Very" Shiori sarcastically replied. With arms hooked and shoulders touching anyone would think they were a happy couple on a simple date...

"Shiori-chan!" A guy in his early twenties ran after Shiori and Atobe. Shiori looked at her back and saw her chief-editor.

"Asahi-san..." Shiori quickly untangled Atobe's arm from hers and bowed in front of her senior.

"I thought you never go to the city during weekdays." He looked at Atobe and to Shiori.

"Are you free for dinner? I always asked you for dinner but you always seem to decline. Seeing you are here now maybe you could spare sometime with me, I believe he wouldn't mind?" He persistently asked.

Atobe icily glared at the man. "Can't he see I'm with her?" Atobe was now currently seething with what you could call annoyance or maybe it was jealousy. Atobe defended it was annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but Shiori is spending the entire evening with me." Atobe said as he tugged Shiori in a hug. His chest pressed on her back with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Shiori-chan, don't tell me he's your boyfriend?" Asahi asked in disbelief. Shiori was heavily blushing and stuttering now.

"Say, yes." Atobe whispered in her ear. She shot a questioning look at him. He responded only by pulling her body closer to his. "Say it."

"Y-y-yes, he's my boyfriend." Shiori stuttered as her mind floating away into heaven. She wanted to slap Atobe's hands away from her because it was unbecoming to show public display of affection to her senpai and co-worker. He might think lowly of her after this and she had always wanted to look independent and strong to him, mainly because he was persistent in asking her out and now this happens...

Asahi glared at Atobe while he only smirked at him seeing him walking away in defeat. "Kei-Keigo y-y-you c-can l-let g-go of m-me now." Shiori said feeling all her energy go down the drain. With her back pressed into the sculpted chest of Atobe was just overloading her senses plus his voice melting into her ear.

Atobe stiffened when he realized what he just did. The soft skin of Shiori and her sweet smell was overpowering his mental ability to assess the situation. His grip on her waist tightened and he turned her to face him. Right then and there he kissed her fully on the lips. Atobe pulled her arms to place around his neck and hugged her towards him. Shiori's knees buckled as Atobe deepened their kiss.

Shiori felt fireworks burst behind her closed eyes while she snaked her fingers into his soft hair and tugged at it. Atobe groaned at the sensations he was feeling. Parting for air, Shiori gulped a big dose of oxygen replenishing her lungs. Atobe buried his face on her neck breathing heavily as much as her. A blush was painted on her face. She was grateful for the setting sun for covering up for her blush. She sighed in bliss and hugged Atobe tighter burying her face unto his chest. Atobe kissed her neck lightly and sighed in pleasure.

"Keigo, what does this mean? Are you trying to get me back? Or is this another fling?" Shiori asked as she tried to clear her cloudy mind. Atobe stiffened in the embrace and let go of her.

"I think this is only role play or maybe, it's just I've never experienced anything like this for quite some time now or maybe it's my token of appreciation. Think of it as you would like to think of it as." Atobe said in a slow drawl while looking up at the darkening sky. It was true the company needed constant attention that he couldn't even have a simple relationship, getting a vacation was as hard as winning against a storm... with how hectic things are...

Shiori huffed and tried to calm her racing heart. "Atobe you are such a jerk! Of course, I know you were only making Asahi-san jealous. We should check the police station if someone has already filed about a missing report on you." Shiori said as she kept her distance from Atobe.

"Okay. Lead the way." Atobe stated, noticing Shiori did not hook her arms in his. The warmth of her arms on his felt comforting, right now he felt like a jerk. "I definitely don't kiss on the first date. It wasn't even a date for heaven's sake! The begrudgingly welcoming and bubbly woman was seducing my mind! It wasn't working in its normal function and sure as hell I can't take it back." Atobe kept his hands in his pockets and followed the long haired woman in front of him.

Walking in silence they headed for the police station, the street lamps were now opening, lighting up the dark streets. The ambiance of the moment was monumentally fragile, it was like their first meeting, Shiori noticed.

_Flashback_

"_Madam, Miss Shiori is missing... I waited for her at school today but she did not come." The driver reported. _

"_Are you sure she didn't pass you by? Have you checked the school grounds?" the madam asked in worry. _

"_I asked the patrolling guards in school but... they did not see her." The driver replied with equal fervor. _

"_Are you sure? Check again! I'm going to die early because of that child." Shiori's mother said in defeat as she sat at the nearest couch clutching her head. Little did they know was that Shiori didn't go to school that day. After the driver left she dashed off to her favourite place._

_In an old nearby church was a beautiful greenhouse filled with different flowers and plants, once a week Shiori would come a visit the place, as well as the priest whom she liked very much. _

"_Shiori-chan, are you sure your parents are not worrying about you? You have been here since morning." The priest said in worry. _

"_Father Max don't worry, I tell you my parents won't get angry at me! They're busy you see!" Shiori explained with a smile. _

"_Okay, I trust you but you should go home now. It's getting dark and I have to lock the place up." Max stated. _

"_Okay, I'll go home now, Father. I'll come back next week and I'll bring home this carnation, I absolutely love this color." Shiori stood up and bowed to the priest. _

_Walking to the bus stop, she passed by a tennis court... The lights were blaring, and there, she was the most attractive man she has ever seen. She blinked her eyes hard, the man was sweating heavily, gripping a racket in his right hand and a ball on his left, and he glared at the wall he was targeting. Even with his dishevelled appearance, he looked very very attractive still... _

_Totally mesmerized with the sight, Shiori smiled to herself and sat on the nearby bench giving her the best view of Atobe. When Atobe served, she felt her heart was the one being targeted by him. Atobe was calculating his serve, trying to perfect it in time for the prefectural tournaments. The sound of the ball hitting the wall was becoming louder as Atobe incessantly tried to serve perfectly in a stubborn attempt. _

"_Kabaji, Let's go!" Atobe said in his smooth voice. He reached for his jacket and towel as he gave Kabaji his racket. _

_Not wanting to waste a chance to let her presence known, Shiori opened her bag, got a handful of lavender and ran up to the court... She threw the lavender over to Atobe's way. The wind then blew a strong gust bringing the flowers to spread across the court. Atobe glanced around him and saw the flowers dancing in the wind. _

_He quirked his eyebrow and thought "Lavender? Devotion?" He caught one in his hand and brought it to his nose and sniffed the lavender. _

"_This is freshly picked, ne Kabaji?" _

"_Usu." Kabaji as well got a petal and smelled the lavender. _

_Shiori smiled happily from her hiding place and went home with a happy grin... _

_This secret admiration and flower giving continued for at least a month... Until, Atobe left flowers on the bench, Irises, mayflowers, and periwinkles. Shiori gathered them and sat for a while on the bench. _

"_Thank you for the friendship, the beginning of friendship." Shiori stated as she tried to remember the meaning of the flowers. With a bulk of flowers gathered in her arms she walked happily with her head buried in them. _

_Little did she know, Atobe was watching from afar, fascinated with how they were communicating. Atobe was happily amused that he was having a conversation without words but with just flowers. _

_The next day, Shiori got a beautiful stalk of a deep red tulip. She tied it onto the gate of the tennis court and left before Atobe arrived. _

_When Atobe arrived, he and his group noticed the said flower, "A declaration of love, huh?" Atobe smirked and untied the tulip and brought it to his lips. The challenge of trying to out-do the other with flowers was becoming interesting. Atobe was now secretly plotting, in his pretty little head. _

_The next day, Atobe left a spider-flower on the bench. On that day, Shiori practically ran to the practice courts and there she saw the flower... Not quite knowing what it was, she brought the flower back to the greenhouse. _

"_Father Max! Do you not what this flower means?" Shiori enthusiastically asked as she followed the priest around the greenhouse. _

"_Oh. That's a spider-flower... It means..." the priest rubbed his head and tried to remember the flower. "Oh yeah it means elope with me" He said as if a light bulb suddenly brightened up his thoughts._

_Shiori burned up instantly and asked, "Are you sure Father Max?" _

"_Yes, I'm quite sure. I had my fair share of those things before when I was young." Shiori chuckled at the priest and lovingly gazed at the flower. _

_*A*_

"_Does he really mean it? I know, we're just playing around but... If it's true I don't really care, if he's kidding or not. I want to get away from here." Shiori wrapped herself in her blanket and groaned out loud. _

_The next day she prepared herself for any normal day. After classes she got a bunch of Azaleas and skipped happily to the courts. She waited and waited and waited. Three hours had passed and there was no sign of her secret love. _

_With a heavy heart and a frown on her face she left. The streets lights were opening up as the sun set and the flowers were still on her hand, she felt stupid. Today was the day she was going to confess to her mystery man and he was not there, so much so for eloping..._

_She sighed and threw the flowers in a nearby trash bin and leaned on a light post. Looking at her feet, she squeezed her eyes shut and shouted. "Aaaahhhh! I hate my life!" _

_After a short while, she heard a deep chuckle and there she saw Atobe leaning on the opposite light post... She instantly blushed and bit her lip. "So are you going to elope with Ore-sama then?" Shiori looked at him owlishly as he offered his hand to her. _

"_You are not kidding, right?" Shiori asked. _

"_Ore-sama, can do anything." Atobe replied smoothly. Urging Shiori to take his hand Atobe looked at her directly while gesturing her to come closer. _

_Shiori smiled and happily went to join Atobe... Their so called "eloping" was a plot of Atobe to challenge his father, if he can make him quit tennis and finally transfer the company to him. Shiori on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying her so called "eloping" with a guy she didn't even know. _

_It was so surreal, 'Atobe' her boyfriend was unimaginably rich, filthy rich. She, herself, was wondering why such a rich and handsome guy like Atobe, would ask her to elope with him. The only conclusion she came up was... he was in love with her too. After almost a month, Atobe's father finally caught up with them..._

_His father gave up his idea... _

_Atobe gave up Shiori..._

_And Shiori's parents disowned her as well... _

_After the dishonour she had given the family... Her parents were also on the verge of separation and her life became ugly as hell..._

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the police station and as expected Atobe's face were posted along the walls of the station. The police officers had all their eyes fixated on him, waiting on his hand and foot. Knowing that he was one of the most important people of the industries right now, made them like dogs waiting for a treat. Atobe was enjoying the atmosphere... It was just like before, how people wanted to praise and worship him, waiting for his every move, not like when he was with Shiori. It was just so different...<p>

_-to be continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>Thyme Notes:<strong> Rewritten and edited Chapter 3, folks! Tell me what you think about how the story is progressing! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Comfortable

**Thyme Notes**: *edited version*

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POT nor Atobe Keigo-sama... T^T I only own my plot and Shiori.

**A Not so Typical Vacation Atobe-style**

_Comfortable_

"Atobe-sama! It is great that you are still alive! Your father has informed us to call him if you ever show up! Truly we are happy that you are alive." The policemen smiled heartily.

In the back of Atobe's mind, "Of course you are happy... you'll be receiving praises and money from my father. Such liars, I can't stand them." Atobe huffed from annoyance at commotion they were giving. They were busy calling on the phone and surfing the net trying to contact his butler. They were all rejoicing. Atobe's reward was a hefty amount and that was the one thing to really celebrate for.

Shiori, on the other hand, silently retreated out of the police station. She was happy that Atobe was found, but she can't deny the feeling that she was going to be alone once again. Trying to hold back tears, she steeled her softening resolve at being independent and went inside once more.

She saw Atobe speaking on the phone irritably with who sounds like his butler... "Really, when Ore-sama gets back, I will fire you all. Be grateful, I'm alive so I may get a little lenient now... but the next time it will happen Ore-sama will really have you fired! Understand?" Atobe said cheekily as he cut off the conversation.

"So bossy as ever..." Shiori commented lightly as she approached him with a smile. "So are they going to get you now?" Shiori asked. "I hope he'd stay a little longer." She wished inside.

Atobe looked at her and said, "They will come for me as soon as possible, but not now."

"Really?" Shiori asked or more like shouted. She grinned happily and grabbed Atobe's arm. "Let's go home then I'll make dinner to commemorate our last time of seeing each other!" Shiori said in glee.

"Well, who said I'm going back with you?" Atobe asked mockingly as he let her drag him along.

Shiori stopped and looked up to him. "You're not? B-b-bu-but you don't know anyone here to stay with." She stuttered, draining along was her happiness. Atobe really knew how to make others feel bad.

"I don't... but isn't that the purpose why hotels and apartments were made, right?" Atobe replied shortly.

Shiori blushed and gripped tighter onto his arm, not wanting to lose his company. "But, you do not have money to book a hotel or rent an apartment so..."

"My butler is going to pay for it when he arrives to get me." Atobe said as he cut off Shiori. A heavy silence surrounded them and Shiori felt utterly humiliated.

"Why can't he just be a normal person? Grab the opportunity to spend a good time with someone, rather than make that person feel bad for giving him hospitality..." Shiori thought as her heart was bursting at the seams.

"Fine! Do what you want! You are a selfish person who doesn't appreciate others anyway! I shouldn't have rescued you!" Shiori cried, as she dashed off to the bus station. Atobe grinned at her outburst and ran after her.

"She is so hilarious and adorable... Wait. Did I just say that?" Atobe shook away the thoughts and followed her. Shiori was running away with blurry tears while Atobe was just striding along her, running a hand through his hair, humming even.

"What do you want?" Shiori stopped in her tracks and glared at Atobe, having a hard time controlling her tears. Atobe looked at her with a charming smile and pulled her into an embrace.

"Really, does a woman run away while crying her eyes out?" Shiori scoffed at Atobe's attempt to comfort her. But really who was she kidding? She liked Atobe enough to let herself be in a state of distress in public.

Her anger towards Atobe was slowly dissipating and that was really stressful. Why can't she just stay angry at him even for at least an hour? But no, he just has to be so charming and arrogant and handsome and irritating and childish and warm and cosy... Shiori was drifting off to Atobe paradise when she realized she needed to be angry at him. She pulled away from him and covered her eyes. "I'm fine already. You should go back to the station and take a rest. I know you're kind of still exhausted anyway. I'm glad we're friends now and I hope you enjoy your vacation."

"You never fail to make me laugh, Shiori, really you do!" Atobe shouted at her as she tried to strengthen her resolve. "So do tell me young lady, why are you avoiding Ore-sama's gaze?" Atobe insinuated.

"I am not, I just don't want others to see my puffy eyes. You should really go. I don't want you to see me crying for an ungrateful guy anyway." Shiori said spitefully. Atobe just grinned at her attempt to annoy him but she was only giving him fun. Finally they arrived at the bus stop and Shiori rubbed her eyes constantly and it was getting red.

"Stop rubbing your eyes with your hand! Use your handkerchief. You're going to get it infected." Atobe said in concern as he grabbed both her wrists. Atobe looked pitifully at Shiori her eyes and her cheeks were puffy with annoyance, her mouth upturned and lips pouting because of him and the only thing that went through his mind was...

"So pretty..."

Shiori looked quizzically at him and said, "You really know how to strike a nerve do you?"

"What? You really look pretty to me right now." He stated as he held her face in his warm and big hands.

"Right... and you look like a jerk to me." Shiori mocked.

Atobe leaned his face forward and asked, "Did you say something? Or do you want to get punished by a jerk?" his brow twitching in distaste. Shiori held back a giggle and pushed him away.

"I really can't get angry at you, can I? After all these years, I thought... I'd be at least angry at you for what you have done. But, I guess I'm still vulnerable towards you." Shiori declared with a huff.

The bus was approaching and the headlights were hitting Shiori's face like a spotlight. She went towards the bus and waved at Atobe. "I'm fine now, you can go back. I can go home safely now. Thank you for spending the afternoon with me. It was very delightful." With a sad smile she boarded the bus and sat on the first seat by the window side. She can still see Atobe by the window. She made a shooing movement towards him but he only laughed. The bus was still waiting for other passengers who would come and Shiori tried to focus at the other side to avoid looking into Atobe's eyes.

"Why is he still there? Stupid guy! He should go back already it's getting late he might get ambushed." Shiori grumbled getting lost in her own little world.

Atobe watched her lips spout little words as she took little glances towards him. With a final chuckle he slowly walked to the bus' front door and took a seat beside Shiori. She had her puffy eyes closed and was still in her little grumbling world as the bus finally moved.

"I hope he gets ambushed..." She said in an annoyed huff.

"Oh, I hope he does." Atobe added. Shiori startled with him being beside her, glared at him and sighed.

"I'll never understand how your brain works." Atobe chuckled and pulled her head on his shoulder.

"Just go to sleep."

"Whatever..." Shiori smiled happily and took his arm in hers and snuggled to him.

_-to be continued-_


	5. Chapter 5 : Tolerance

**Thyme Notes:** Hello! Sorry for the long wait for this update! :3 School has only started but I feel like it's been months... Hope you'd like this chapter and do read and review! I would like to hear your comments on how this story will proceed... Enjoy! :D I dedicated this chapter to my dear **alice106th**! Thank you for those who alerted the story! Thank you very much it makes me feel appreciated and inspired! :3

**Disclaimer:** I, Thyme, do not own Prince of Tennis in anyway... _Only Shiori and the plot_

**A Not so Typical Vacation Atobe-style**

_Tolerance_

The sun had finally settled and the moon and the stars shone brightly in the vast dark expanse of the sky. The moonlight hitting the sea gave it a mysterious look. The sea now looked like Shiori's long black silky hair that was softly draped on his sleeved shoulder. He never did have the chance to stop and admire the beauty of nature while spending a relaxing afternoon with someone who was not his business partner for a very _very_ long time.

Atobe buried his nose on top of Shiori's head and inhaled her sweet smelling shampoo, relaxing his frayed nerves. The phone call slightly reminded him that this meeting with her will only be a short while and maybe they'll never cross each other's paths again. Finally, the bus stopped exactly where they had boarded it in the morning.

The ash-mauve haired boy slightly squeezed the sleeping woman's arm in an attempt to awaken her from her sleep. "We're here, Shiori." Atobe whispered in her ear while he lightly ran his knuckles over her soft smooth cheeks.

Shiori rubbed her face on Atobe's shirt sleeve and hugged his arm closer. She yawned and said a few unclear words before finally shaking off the sleepiness that dawned on her. Maybe her day was more eventful than the others and that was why she felt more exhausted than ever. Looking up, she faced Atobe. Her eyes were a lot less puffy and rather looked sleepy.

"Is an hour and a half not enough _nap_ for you?" Atobe inquired, continuing his teasing tirade, while they mounted off the bus.

Once they reached the ground Shiori stretched her sleeping arms and did some bending, just like a cat awakened from a long nap.

"It certainly is... not enough." She added with a loud yawn. Tears gathered on the corner of her eyes.

"That is so un-lady like." Atobe commented on her habits.

"As if I have the need to act lady like in front of you..." She grunted. Her yawning was still in progress and so they started to walk towards the direction of her house. The moon was shining brightly provided that her feelings where in a whirlwind of sadness, anxiety and heartbreak.

"I shouldn't have thought that **he **of all people would change easily." Shiori reminded herself.

Atobe was following her, gazing at the sway of her hips while her hair swayed to the other side. It was like a veil of darkness, long, lustrous and straight. Suddenly, Atobe had the urge to touch it, wanting to feel how soft it is, how silky and...

"Oof..." Atobe bumped into Shiori and he back-pedaled.

Shiori turned her head around and tilted it. "Keigo, I really don't know why you followed me home. Can you tell me?" Shiori curiously asked as she opened the front door.

"I like being served by long black haired women with ash-mauve eyes who wears a matching white blouse and sandals while wearing deep red short skirts."

Shiori looked at him incredulously before she laughed her head off while slapping the door with her hand. She clutched her stomach and backed pedalled into the living room. Atobe looked at her indifferently and wondered what had her laughing and so back to the teasing assault... he crowded her.

Planting both his hands on each side of her head, he leaned towards her and cornered her against the wall. Then he asked, "Now, pray tell Shiori, what is so funny that you are clutching your stomach?"

Shiori gulped down her laughter and grabbed Atobe's shoulder as she shoved him off. "It's nothing." She replied and tried to compose herself. Quickly she opened the door and dashed into her bedroom, her laughter regaining intensity and ringing like bells.

Atobe crossed his arms in front his chest, bringing up one of his hands to his face. "So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Atobe ran into the bedroom slamming the door shut and surveyed the area.

"Now then where are you?" Atobe scanned the bedroom, slowly he saw her heels were scattered on the floor, the straw hat jammed under the door and her purse was on the bed. The porch door was slightly open...

"I closed that before we left earlier on." Atobe went towards it and opened it fully. He saw the red velvet blanket bunched up and the pillows scattered on the floor. Atobe smirked and kneeled before the blanket.

"I didn't know blankets quiver... Hmmm... Maybe it's a new type of blankets..." Atobe sat on the couch and laid his head on the so called "quivering blanket". "This blanket is not so bad after all. Ore-sama can sleep here all night long." Atobe said aloud as the blanket squirmed.

_*A*_

_Under the blanket... _

"I really really really hate him now." Shiori said as she squirmed to get Atobe's head off her waist.

_*A*_

_30 minutes later..._

"Atobe!" Shiori yelled.

"Hmmm..." Atobe inquired as he leisurely watched the stars and drew lazy circles on the side of her back.

"My whole body... I can't move it..." Shiori shuddered. Atobe lifted his head off her body and uncovered the blanket off her. Her eyes were closed, mouth apart, hissing...

"Come on..." Atobe lifted her body upright and cradled her into his arms.

"Ouch!" She screeched as he suddenly moved her body. She felt pins and pricks were slowly eating her body alive. Tears gathered around her eyes as Atobe stretched her limbs out. Shiori's breath was hitching... Every time Atobe tried to relax her cramped muscles with a slight massage.

"Stop squirming or I will leave you here with cramps." Atobe taunted.

He was currently enjoying tormenting Shiori, who is in his grasp. The sadist that he is... he really is a nerve-wracking arrogant and earth-shatteringly handsome man. Shiori's body was now slowly relaxing on the couch...

"Hmmm..." Shiori hummed in pleasure as the feeling of pain was slowly subsiding and Atobe's big and warm hands roamed her body. She once more snuggled into her blanket.

"Ne Atobe, will this be the last time we're ever going to meet?" Shiori inquired as Atobe kept on rubbing his hands on her soft, yielding body.

"Why do you ask? Is it because you'll miss me?" He pointed out while

"Not really. I don't know. I'm not supposed to miss you, you know?"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm a perfectly independent woman who lives by the beach in her cosy home without a need for an arrogant pretty boy like you."

"Is that defensiveness I hear?"

"Of course not! I was just explaining what I know and what I have been doing for a long time."

"Then why is your face all scrunched up like that you seem pretty unsure to me."

"I don't know."

"I think I understand how you feel." Atobe softly said as he looked into her eyes intensely.

"As if." Shiori scoffed and slapped his shoulder lightly emphasizing her disbelief.

"I do." He clarified.

"Tell me." She dared.

An evil smile crept dawned upon Atobe's beautiful face. His eyes squinted close because of the grin he was showing at the moment. "If I tell you, you might hate me. Is that okay?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Is it a bad thing?"

"Not totally, maybe a part of it."

"Tell me then, I'm ready for anything, right about now..."

"On one condition."

"And what is that?"

Atobe moved closer beside the black haired woman and pulled her blanketed body against his as he whispered the words hotly into her ear. Shiori's expression turned into a blank stare. A few seconds more it exploded into an eerie silence.

"I suddenly feel sleepy again. I'm not going to be able to make dinner just order a take-out or something. I'm not really hungry." Shiori quickly stood up, wrapping the blanket around her warm and tensed body as she retreated back inside the bedroom.

Atobe followed her figure with his deep blue gaze. The night breeze from the sea was whipping the chimes into a cacophony of tinkles. The narcissistic king sighed heavily as he lay down on the soft couch while waiting for the answer of the woman who escaped him.

"It's going to be a long night."

*A*

_-to be continued-_


End file.
